


Darling

by EyeofAthena



Series: Nabrina 30 Day Challenge [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 2: Pet Names, F/M, nabrina, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeofAthena/pseuds/EyeofAthena
Summary: Nick hates the nickname 'Brina'.





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Pet Names. Set mid-late season one

Sabrina Spellman has only ever known one nickname – “Brina”. It’s the name her mortal friends gave her. Nick’s never heard anyone use any other diminutive, or heard the Farm Boy call her anything else.

 

Nick hates it.

 

He doesn’t know when exactly this name began to bother him but he’s found himself clenching his teeth every time he hears it. It’s this big fat reminder that she would distance herself from the Church of Night if she could. That she’s still theirs. Or more importantly, not his.

 

It’s not out of jealousy, not exactly. He’s never had a problem with sharing before. He covets her more than anything else. All these emotions he never thought to feel emerge when she’s around and he wants to keep her with him always. Love is a big word, one he’s not ready to touch yet, but it whispers on his periphery.

 

So when he starts calling her pet names, it is partially born from a desire to claim something no one else had of hers, and partially to see if he can make her blush.

 

“Hey, babe” get’s no verbal acknowledgement but her lip twitches and the faintest hint of pink comes to her alabaster skin.

 

“Sweetheart, we really must stop meeting like this” said as he drapes her legs over his lap on their couch in the student lounge is met with a playful shove, but she doesn’t move away.

 

“I’ve got this, lover” was said in front of the boyfriend. She doesn’t talk to him for a week.

 

“I’m sorry, Spellman” gets a deep sigh, but she starts hanging around the academy again.

 

“Baby, I know you want me” said with an eyebrow waggle was met with full scale laughter.

 

“Whatever you need, darling. Just tell me what I can do” was said with all seriousness. She kisses him on the cheek before she gets to work saving the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, I know I'm late. I had an essay due for uni that I definitely didn't forget about. Part three is halfway written and I will try and get a few out over the next day or so to make up for lost time. Early Nick is a bit of a challenge for me, especially when he's not quite at that sort of worshipful love we see from him in season two, but I hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff, I'm looking forward to being able to write them getting a little more hot and heavy once we get into the season two arch.


End file.
